Just A Game
by Everlark1
Summary: President Snow's father has just written the Treaty of Treason. We give to you the First Hunger Games with all new circumstances, arena, and characters, who are more terrified and confused than the familiar tributes you know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so if you like it please recommend it. I love the Hunger Games and have a tumblr all about the trilogy. If you want to check it out my tumblr is .com **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Treaty of Treason: Due to the uprising against the Capitol, the twelve remaining districts of Panem will be required to offer up one male __and female tribute between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight to the death in a televised event. The victor shall represent the __Capitol's forgiveness towards the districts and will be showered with riches. This movement will now and forever more be known as **The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

As I finish writing the last sentence of the treaty, the feeling of ultimate control rushes through me for the first time since

before the uprising. I have felt the threat of the districts boil up all around me, and I have felt the relief in watching District 13

crumble before the entire country's eyes. I hope that my son, Coriolanus Snow, will take on my same views and continue with this

theme of power when he is old enough to take my place.

I have scheduled a mandatory viewing for the entire country this evening. They have no idea what their actions have

caused me to force upon them. However it ensures a sense of security that has been absent for years. I walk over, running

through the speech in my head, and I feel as though I have complete control again, and I know now that I do.

A beautiful young woman comes over and fastens a white rose to my suit. The camera man motions for me to prepare to

start. He calls over from behind the camera shouting "President Snow you're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go guys! Chapter 2 because chapter 1 was short and it was really just the introduction. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

In the few months after the war, I thought I could finally have some peace in my life. After losing my brother, Bradley, to the

uprisings and the cruelty of the Capitol, I never thought I would get over the amount of loss I felt. However, with the support and

gentle encouragement from my best friend, Bennett, I began to feel almost human again. That is until last night when the final

change of my new life was revealed.

Shock. Disbelief. Anger. All these feelings played through my mind like a slideshow, each emotion flickering through me with

such intensity that I could do nothing but freeze in my chair and watch my mother drop to her knees in tears in front of the

outdated tv.

It's one month later and the day is upon us. As I walk to the Justice Building, only one thought runs through my mind. Who?

Who will be chosen to die on live television in front of everyone that cares about them? There are a lot of children in District 8 so

my chances of being chosen are very slim but with all the loss during the uprising, most of the families have grown to love and

support each other more than ever before and the death of any one, let alone two children, will plague the district as if it were

each citizen's own son or daughter.

A large group of kids have gathered in a roped off area in front of a makeshift stage, gripping each other like they could be

ripped away from every comfort they have ever known at any second. As I join the rest of the fifteen year old's, I catch Bennett's

attention in the section opposite mine, and he gives me a small smile. His eyes tell me not to worry but a shiver still runs through

my spine as our district's escort, Jasper Montgomery, takes the stage.

After a short introduction and explanation of our situation, Jasper walks over to a large glass bowl filled with the folded

slips of paper that hold our futures.

He says brightly _"Ladies first!"_

Then slips his hand into the sea of names and I can feel my

heart beat faster and faster. My palms begin to sweat and I wipe them on my blue silk dress and tuck my chocolate colored curls

behind my ears like I always do when I'm nervous. The second Jasper opens the paper I know something's wrong and I pray I'm

mistaken but the inevitable happens.

_"Eve Sparrows."_

* * *

**So what did you guys think of chapter 2? Review please!**


End file.
